Magnolia McKinnon
''***Magnolia McKinnon is technically a real person in the Harry Potter World. Her mother, Maybelle McKinnon, gave birth to her several days before she, along with the McKinnon family, were killed. When that happened, the baby Magnolia was in the Baby Ward of St. Mungo's. After her family was wiped out, she was raised by the healer who delivered her, Coco Celeste. Early Life Magnolia Whitney McKinnon is the only child of Matt(hew) McKinnon and Maybelle Miller. As her whole family was wiped out several days after her birth, Magnolia was raised by Coco Celeste, the witch who delivered her. Hogwarts Life Magnolia McKinnon was in Ginny Weasley's year. She was sorted into Hufflepuff. Magnolia's best friend was a wizard named Alaric Maximillian, a Hufflepuff in her year. During her third year, the Tri-Wizard Tournament was taking place in Hogwarts. Magnolia encouraged her seventh year boyfriend, Grayson Williams, to enter his name in the Goblet of Fire, although he wasn't chosen to be the Hogwarts Champion. During the Yule Ball, Magnolia was asked to be the date of Felix Gordon, a student two years above her. Magnolia polietly declined, as she was expecting her boyfriend, Grayson, to ask her. He did, but he asked her the day before the Yule Ball. At the Ball, Magnolia ended up dancing with Felix, which angered Grayson. In his anger, he broke up with her. Her friend, Alaric, comforted her during that time. Felix Gordon asked her out, but she said that she needed time to recover from her breakup. During her fourth year, however, she agreed to date Felix, to Alaric's displeasure. He was in love Magnolia, and wanted to go out with her. During a Hogsmeade visit, Magnolia stopped at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop for some tea, but she caught Felix cheating on her. Magnolia was heartbroken, and later on, when Felix was with her, she confronted him. He tried to convince her that that it wasn't what it seemed like, but Magnolia knew he was lying to her. She eventually broke up with him. Alaric knew that Magnolia was still recovering from being cheated on, so he didn't ask her out. During this time, Magnolia joined Dumbelore's Army, a secret organization that taught Hogwarts students D.A.D.A, as the current teacher, Professor Umbridge, taught them nothing. During Magnolia's sixth year, Death Eaters took over the school. It was during this time that she began to realize that Alaric was the wizard meant for her, and the two began to date. They fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, and during their seventh year, Hermionie Granger stayed behind, so she could truly finish her Hogwarts education. She and Magnolia became very close. After Hogwarts After Hogwarts, Magnolia, who had a great talent for baking, opened up her own bakery in Hogsmeade called 'The Gingerbread House.' There, Magnolia sold homemade baked goods, both wizarding treats and muggle treats. However, she didn't sell candy, as that was what Honeydukes sold, and she didn't want competition. In 2001, she married her boyfriend, Alaric Maximillian. In 2005, she gave birth to a daughter named Meera Morgana Maximillian. Gallery Mangolia.jpg magnolia.m.jpg|Magnolia with chocolate hair mm-3.jpg mm-4.jpg mm-5.jpg|Magnolia with her husband, Alaric magnolia-maximillian.jpg mm-m.jpg|Magnolia with baby Meera mm-7.jpg|Alaric with baby Meera mm-8.jpg